


Как в кино

by Daykiry



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, SW 5.0
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 23:27:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21466273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daykiry/pseuds/Daykiry
Summary: Олежа любит, как в кино. У него так редко бывает, но он изо всех сил стремится.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 13
Collections: KuroOi SW 5.0





	Как в кино

**Author's Note:**

> Русреал АУ, все имена изменены на русские.
> 
> Приквел к [Путь к сердцу интеллектуала](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21347680)

— Это рояль, — Олежа говорит с достоинством. Гладит когда-то блестящий, а теперь пошарпанный бок с облупившимся лаком и проводит пальцами по клавишам. — На нём играют.

— Да чё я, тупой, что ли, — Толян трясёт головой и смотрит почти обиженно, выпятив нижнюю губу. Олежа едва сдерживает смех. Он, конечно, в курсе, что может обидеть полсловом, но местных гопников ещё ни разу. Можно поставить галочку в блокноте и плюсик в карму.

— Ну, — он ведёт плечом и якобы задумчиво накручивает прядь волос на палец, выразительно окидывая взглядом Толяна. — Не похож, но очень рядом.

Два плюсика в карму. Лицо у Толяна обиженно вытягивается, но в следующий момент на губах появляется не то улыбка, не то оскал. Олежа, справедливости ради, убирает один из плюсиков, делает шаг назад и упирается поясницей в рояль. Толян подкрадывается к нему вальяжно, но стремительно, и уже через мгновение зажимает собой, пока Олежа, упираясь в него руками, пытается выкарабкаться. Пытается не очень искреннее, потому что вполне добровольно отвечает на поцелуй и позволяет себя лапать за задницу.

В консерватории они одни. Ещё бы, в это время тут остаются только уборщики и Олежа, который предпочитает заниматься по вечерам, когда все расходятся. Ни пианино, ни тем более рояля у него дома нет — только старенький синтезатор, доставшийся в наследство от сестры, которой в свою очередь его притащил какой-то особо радеющий поклонник.

— Мы в общественном месте, если ты не заметил, — Олежа ещё пытается высвободиться, но до сих пор не особо рьяно, поэтому Толян его не выпускает, а только сильнее напирает. Рояль под ними натужно скрипит.

— Не вижу никакого общества.

Рояль издаёт жалобный треск. Его вообще-то немного жалко. Олеже, конечно. Толян не обращает на него никакого внимания, потому что снова лезет целоваться. Олеже бы оттолкнуть его, сказать, что так нельзя, но самому хочется, да и кто им запретит?

— Может, к тебе? — на всякий случай спрашивает он. Просто так, чтобы очистить совесть. — Всё-таки у тебя день рождения, надо как-то… ну, по-особенному.

— У меня батя дома, — откликается Толян, оттягивая футболку Олежи и ощутимо кусая где-то возле ключицы. — А у тебя?

— А у меня сосед новый, тоже тут учится по классу скрипки, — Олежа вздыхает — то ли от безысходности ситуации, то ли потому что болезненный укус зализывают. — Я ещё не знаю, как он к этому отнесётся.

Толян немного отстраняется, смотрит пару секунд в раскрасневшееся лицо Олежи и кивает:

— Ну, ёпт, значит, без вариантов.

Олеже хочется предложить вариант отойти от рояля, но почему-то молчит.

— Будет, как в кино, — Толян вдруг скалится и негромко гогочет. — Пианино, все дела…

— Рояль, — автоматически поправляет Олежа, но тут же моргает и трясёт головой: — Это в каком таком кино?

— Да с пацанами смотрели на прошлых выхах. Девка там красивая была. И на пианино, ну, то есть рояле её типа… И там у мужика тоже день рождения был.

Олежа подозрительно щурится, потому что с пацанами обычно такое кино не смотрят, но сдаётся — у Толяна вообще много странных предпочтений и друзей. И вкусы у него странные, кроме, конечно, вкуса на парней. Тут он безупречен, ведь Толян тусит с ним, а не с каким-нибудь Уссывакой или Тёмкой Кагоевым.

Как в кино хочется. Олежа любит, как в кино. У него так редко бывает, но он изо всех сил стремится. И от ромашек всяких нос воротит, требует розы, хотя к цветам равнодушен, и на кастинги разные модельные ходит, чтобы потом точно, как в кино, блистать на афишах и вывесках города, но пока в его арсенале только плакат «Джинсовый мир», висящий в местном магазине одежды. Зато он отвоевал его у Кагоева, чем не стыдится тыкать при каждой встрече с заклятым врагом, конкурентом и коллегой в одном лице.

Рояль в отличие от них, как в кино, не хочет. Он скрипит, трещит и грозит развалиться, потому что Толян напирает изо всех сил: лапает под майкой, лезет к ремню джинсов. Тех самых, из «Джинсового мира», доставшихся как презент от владельца в благодарность за работу.

— Осторожнее, — Олежа перехватывает загребущие руки и морщится, потому что вслед за роялям трещать начинают и джинсы. — Они вообще-то итальянские.

— Да хоть испанские, ёпт. Снимай их, — Толян дёргает сильнее. — Я те двое таких подарю.

— Правда? — Олежа хлопает ресницами и послушно расслабляет пальцы.

— Правда. Ну-ка.

Толян переворачивает его, вдавливает бёдрами в рояль. Рука Олежи случайно соскальзывает, задевает клавиши, и те отзываются внезапно громким басом, от которого оба вздрагивают.

— Это не как в кино, — жалуется Олежа, выворачивая голову. В его представлении «как в кино» — это лежать на крышке рояля — чёрного, блестящего и не такого старого, как этот, но чем богаты — в окружении лепестков роз — желательно, бордовых — и изнывать от желания, подставляясь, выгибаясь, томно выдыхая в ответ на каждое прикосновение.

— В том кино было так.

Осознание, что это было за кино, которое Толян смотрел с пацанами, накатывает неожиданно. И с таким решением Олежа категорически не согласен.

— Ну нет, — он отталкивает Толяна, деловито смотрит на рояль и прикидывает, не развалится ли он, если на него взгромоздиться. — Моё кино лучше, чем та порнуха, которую ты смотрел.

— Эротика ващет, — Толян снова выдвигает нижнюю губу, но Олежу взглядом облизывает, когда тот обходит рояль и примеряется. — Я ж не гомик, ёпт, чтобы порнуху с пацанами смотреть.

Олежа замирает, медленно поворачивается и выгибает одну бровь, выразительно глядя на Толяна.

— Ты, прости, не кто?

Нервно потирая шею, Толян краснеет, мнётся с пару секунд.

— Не гомик я, — бурчит он, снова подбираясь к Олеже и зажимая его уже с другой стороны рояля — прямо в очень удобной выемке. — Мне просто пацаны нравятся. Ну и девахи некоторые. А гомик — это типа тряпки всякие таскать на себе и за айфоны сос…

— Что? — Олежа, ответивший было на поцелуй, резко останавливается и отодвигает голову так, чтобы посмотреть в лицо Толян. — У меня айфон, — напоминает он. — И я на него не насосал.

— Так ты тоже не гомик! — Толян впивается пальцами в его ягодицы и прижимает к себе. — А этот ваш, ну крашенный такой. Вот он — точно гомик.

— Ты про Майского, что ли? Антона? — Олежа задумчиво хмурится. А что, у Майского и айфон навороченный, и шмотки всегда самые модные, и на машине за ним кто-то постоянно приезжает. Правда, ходили слухи, что это брат-близнец ездит за ним, потому что тоже учится недалеко, но айфон-то всё равно имеется.

«Точно гомик», — кивает мысленно Олежа и притягивает Толяна, теперь целуя уже сам.

Рояль от их напора снова скрипит, но Олежа на него внимание не обращает. Он полностью поглощён Толяном и погружается в атмосферу «как в кино», только роз не хватает и рояль очень шумный. Толян уже подсадил его, примостив на край захлопнувшейся крышки, и сдирает ценные итальянские джинсы с обеих ног окончательно. Олежа ему старательно помогает и краем глаза следит, чтобы джинсы не кинули на пол.

Толян его взгляд понимает, поэтому одежда аккуратно складывается на невысокий стул.

— За меня б так волновался, как за джинсы, — бурчит он, утыкаясь носом в шею Олежи, слабо укусив его. Олежа запрокидывает голову и довольно улыбается, поглаживая Толяна по затылку.

Таких, как он, у Олежи будет много, а итальянские джинсы — одни единственные, ещё и бесплатно доставшиеся. Но вслух об этом у него хватает ума не говорить. Он вообще предпочитает промолчать, зато прижаться ладонью к члену Толяна, сжать его через просторные тренировочные штаны. Толян тут же подаётся вперёд, ещё раз целует куда-то в плечо, отодвигая воротник футболки, не обратив внимание на недовольное «растянешь».

— Растяну, — довольно урчит Толян, тычась пальцами между ягодиц. У него и смазка с собой. Они с Олежей не впервые остаются в консерватории одни, и Толян точно знает — если зовут в консерваторию вечером, смазку и резинки надо брать.

Олежа откидывается на локти, разводит ноги пошире и наблюдает за Толяном, который толкается внутрь его тела пальцами, а сам целует костяшки внизу живота.

— Ты красивый, — говорит он, ставя подбородок на одно из колен Олежи и двигает рукой особенно плавно, но попадает сразу по всем чувствительным точкам внутри. Олежа едва успевает захлопнуть рот, чтобы не застонать во весь голос.

— Ты тоже ничего, — сдавленно бормочет он в ответ, прикрываясь тыльной стороной ладони. То, что в Толяне не отнять — это трахаться так, будто каждый раз последний. Олежа, наверное, именно на это повёлся, когда они познакомились в клубе и уже через пару часов обтирали туалетную кабинку. Толян себя тогда повёл, как джентльмен — помог привести себя в порядок, нашёл потерянную в зале куртку и проводил до дома, сунув свой номер телефона в руку. Олежа сначала не хотел звонить, но когда к нему стал клеиться Уссывака, Толян показался лучшим вариантом. Уже второй месяц — лучшим. Но на «всегда», «долго» и «счастливо» Олежа не рассчитывает. Своё «долго и счастливо» он представляет по-другому, а вот «охуенно до искр перед глазами и немеющих пальцев ног прямо сейчас» он чувствует в тот же момент, когда Толян толкается членом, проходится головкой по тугим мышцам и подтаскивает за бёдра к себе.

— Неудобно, — говорит он, — высоко слишком.

— Неудобно спать на потолке, — Олеже тоже не очень удобно, но это же почти мечта — рояль, секс, зашкаливающее удовольствие. Если закрыть глаза и не видеть облупившуюся штукатурку на потолке, то и правда можно представить себя, как в кино.

— Трахаться на рояле тоже, — Толян подхватывает его под ягодицы так внезапно, что Олежа от неожиданности негромко вскрикивает и успевает ухватиться за плечи Толяна, чтобы не упасть.

— Ты что вытворяешь?

— Подожди, — сосредоточенно пыхтит он и делает два шага в сторону, усаживая Олежу прямо на клавиши. Те протестующее визжат, Олежа вместе с ними, потому что одно дело — крышка рояля, гладкая, большая, совсем другое — клавиши, которые мало того, что гремят, так на них ещё играть. — Нет, — Олежа упирается обеими руками в грудь Толяна и теперь вполне серьёзно пытается его оттолкнуть.

Член в заднице немного мешает, как и то, что Толян его держит под коленями, продолжая ритмично долбиться, но Олежа не сдаётся. У него хоть и закатываются глаза от удовольствия, а пальцы то и дело сползают с олимпийки Толяна, но брыкаться он не перестаёт. Клавиши под его телом гремят: то басят, то звонко тренькают, и Олежа вторит им, потому что ну слишком хорошо. Толян знает толк в том, как подавить сопротивление и превратить протест в протяжное «да» и «ещё».

— Ну вот, а ты не хотел, — Толян дышит ему в шею, оставляя на коже влажные прикосновения, и делает несколько финальных толчков, до боли втискивая Олежу поясницей в пюпитр. Тот стонет, прикрывая рукой рот, но Толян не даёт, поворачивается и целует, пока ласкает рукой его член в такт своим движениям.

— Да ты ж упрямый, как осёл. Тебе попробуй откажи, — сквозь поцелуй, еле ворочая языком, говорит Олежа и выгибается, запрокидывает голову и снова стонет, уже слабо контролируя себя на самом пике. Изливается он в тот же момент, пачкая руку и немного олимпийку Толяна.

— Так и быть, — Олежа тянет его за край одежды, сам коротко целует и соскальзывает с рояля. Тот благодарно скрипит. Олежа кидает на него взгляд, полный сомнения, и думает, что когда придётся на нём играть, он будет вспоминать вовсе не Шопена с его ноктюрнами, а крепкую хватку Толяна и горячее удовольствие, разливающееся по всему телу. — Так и быть, — повторяет Олежа, — я тебя прощаю. Но с тебя кофе. И не какой-нибудь, а фрапучино из той кофейни в центре.

Толян кивает, поправляет одежду и ухмыляется, не напоминая, что сегодня день рождения у него, а значит, и угощать должны его. Зато задумчиво сообщает:

— Знаешь, я ещё один фильм видел. Про кафе типа.


End file.
